Tsuki no le
by Altra
Summary: I did a sequel cause some many people wanted one... still aghasty, still sad, but this time it's Harry. r/r
1. Tsuki no Ie

Tsuki no le  
  
  
Melfina glanced out upon the crowded city, the lights glaring and jarring her vision.   
  
"The city... I wanted to live in the country... with Jim, and Aisha, and Suzuka," she whispered. Tearing her eyes from the city to her hands. A golden band stung her sight. The ring she had worn for five years. Neon lights played off the surface, distorting her reflection. Twisting... tearing... destroying... erasing...  
  
"No!" she screamed, pulling the ring from her finger, throwing it against the wall. Shivering, she buried her face in her hands, and slumped against the wall.  
  
"Why? Oh God, why did I say yes to him? I knew I didn't love him like that... he knew it too..." she whispered, tears sliding down her face. Another man appeared in her minds eye. Cerulean hair, such a kind face. "He almost kissed me. I know he loves-loved, me. I'm just so stupid, why didn't I realize it then..." A silent breeze ruffled her spiky black hair. Gently, she raised her head, tearful brown eyes met somber blue ones.  
  
"Mel, wha-what happened? He didn't-did he?" The young man, hardly 18 questioned, hunching down before her.  
  
"No Jim. He never- I was-was just- thinking. I'm fine," Melfina said, voice barely audible, eyes focused firmly on her bare finger.   
"Mel, if you don't love him... just-just get a d-d-divorce. I think it would be the best for both of you," Jim said quietly. Melfina stared blankly, running her fingers upon the barren mark left by her now gone ring.  
  
"He- I think he'd hate me. You know how he is, Jim, you know better than anyone." The blonde shut his eyes tightly, fighting to regain composure.  
  
"You two are my very best friends. The both of you are destroying the other in this - marriage!" he spat. "Believe me Mel, don't be afraid. Sure he'll be hurt for a while, but with the course you two are on... Look, I've got to talk to Gene about the business now, but Me," she glance up briefly at the mention of her name, "-don't hesitate to call me. I've always got a shoulder." With one last glance, Jim exited Melfina's tiny apartment.  
  
More tears slid from her brown eyes, landing on the wooden floor. Again his cerulean hair and sweet smile haunted her vision. She touched her face, remembering the way he caressed her that final time, before disappearing. Tears increased, sliding even faster. The way he had taken her hands, telling her that she would never be lonely again. That he'd always be there for her if she wished it so. More tears slid, faster and faster. Silent sobs racked her body. The hope in his eyes. The security, the confidence, the love. Pain shot through her. Smiling softly, familiar words filled the large, empty space surrounding her.  
  
"I don't know  
What words I can say.  
The wind has a way,  
To talk to me.  
Flower sing  
A si-"  
  
The sound of a door opening ceased her mournful song. Quickly rising, Melfina dashed to the place where her ring lay. Slipping it on to her finger, she brushed the final tears from her eyes. Her husband strode in, smiling sadly when he saw her.  
  
"Welcome home, Gene."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well then, I think it's pretty aghast-y. I don't like the Gene/Mel thing, I think it's rather obvious what I support. I have the feeling I might get some flames for this one...  
  



	2. Never

Never  
  
-I don't know   
What words I can say-  
  
  
A small smile tugged on pale lips. Gentle cerulean hair drooped about the broad shoulders, Sad eyes lit with a small happiness, buried within. She was singing again, singing her beautiful song. Slowly, Harry slid his power down along wires and circuits, seeking drives for vision.  
  
"Damn," he cursed softly. "All I get is audio." Pulling himself back, harry let the rhythm softly sing him, though he knew the song was never intended for him.  
  
  
-The Wind has a way,  
to talk to me-  
  
  
Slamming his hand down, Harry glanced briefly at his ghostly appendage. Cautiously, he hit the screen again. The static screen flickered a bit, yet no pain lanced through him. Nothing. No feeling, no emotion. Cursing softly, Harry floated away from the small screen.  
  
"Life with flesh and blood was unsatisfactory because I could feel pain. Because all I felt was pain," he whispered, explaining his own thoughts to the either surrounding.  
  
"But she rejected you then, too, didn't she?" a voice teased. "Picked the handsome hero of course. Schizophrenic little Harry... who on earth would want that?"  
  
  
-Flowers sing  
A silent lullaby  
A pray for reply  
I'm ready-  
  
  
Ignoring the teasing voice, a small smile flitted across his pale face. The gentle lyrics soothing caressed his worries, smoothed his fears.   
  
"Why does she have to love him? He never wanted her... he never loved her..." Harry said, voice echoing. Slamming his fist against the screen again, the static flickered, disappearing. She slipped onto the screen, her desolate figure standing near a window, soft light distinguishing her features. A small, sad smile lay upon her lips. Harry pulled himself closer to the screen, every image burning into his mind.  
  
"Melfina..."  
  
  
-Quiet day calms me  
Oh serenity-  
  
  
Her lips gracefully slipped over the flowing words, providing a small beat. Harry smiled, his eyes filled with sadness that slowly slid throughout his body. Her eyes spilled tears along her cheeks, sharp red lines remaining. Caressing the glowing screen, Harry's transparent fingers tapped against the glass, ringing in his ears.  
  
"No no no," he whispered. "Don't cry Melfina. Please don't," he pleaded, nails scratching the screen.  
  
"I can't bear it!" he screamed, slamming his hand repeatedly against her crying figure, feeling no pain from his hand, feeling no tears from his eyes.  
  
"Stop it," he mouthed.  
  
  
-Someone please  
Tell me Oh what is it they say-  
  
  
Her words barely sounded from the sobs that racked her. Harry knew he was crying, yet he felt nothing. His soft hair slipped into his eyes, obscuring his vision.  
  
  
"Please don't cry," he repeated, over and over again. Burring his transparent hands in his transparent hair, he felt his grip on the power systems failing. Frantically, his mind grasped for the intercom links, yet they fell through his fingers. His head shot up, his sad eyes glimpsed Melfina one final time before the screen went static. Her last words echoing throughout the database.  
  
  
-Maybe I will know one day-  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: I'd like to thank Gothic Angel for giving me the lyrics cause you rock =) I really wasn't expecting many reviews, but well.... This isn't really the kind of ending a lot of people would have wanted, but I just had to do something with Harry (he is so hot!).   
**to bladesedge34** Mel was thinking about HARRY not Gene, and that was why it was cerulean hair. And I happen to like the song.  
  
Please R/R!  
  



End file.
